The present invention relates to an apparatus for turning, for each desirable angle, a rotor which is driven by a capstan or a shaft of the driving system.
It is quite effective to use a capstan driving system as a power source for the automatic operation of a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, especially such an apparatus for a cartridge or a cassette. The speed of a capstan can be easily reduced, to provide a power output, and a capstan motor which has strong and stable power can be used as the driving source, and accordingly, it is used as an effective power source. However, the reproduced tone quality is deteriorated by an adduct for inhibiting the rotation of the capstan in a reproducing operation. Accordingly, it is necessary to completely separate the apparatus for said power from the capstan drive system in the reproducing operation.